


Hookah Lounge

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Hookah, House Party, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smoking, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets prissy-boy Cas at a late night kick-back party. Boy, did Dean not expect such a dirty mouth on that beautiful face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hookah Lounge

Everyone knew Dean Winchester.

Not only was he the entire school’s heartthrob, but he was also a punk. He didn’t give a shit what anyone said and pretty much did whatever he wanted. It was common knowledge that his mother died when he was a toddler, and his father hasn’t been around since his early teens. People’s sympathy only went so far until Dean’s fist was sailing into their cheek. Dean was closed off. For good.

 

It was a Saturday night and Sammy went to Kevin’s house and _for fucking once_ Bobby wasn’t around. So Dean decided he would go out. Where? That wasn’t a thought in his mind yet.

So, when he ended up on Ash Thompson’s doorstep at almost nine pm, everyone there was a little surprised. Ash was notoriously a huge pothead at school, although many didn’t know about what a brilliant mind he had.

Ash gave him a little clap on the back at the door and with little to no reluctance, welcomed him in. Dean met his eye and just kind of smirked. Already, he had spotted the five girls present make eyes at him.

It was better for everyone if they didn’t know Dean Winchester first.

It wasn’t much of a party, despite the boxes of 40 ounce beer bottles and a towering hookah sitting on the coffee table. There were probably a little more than ten people, most of which didn’t attend Dean’s school.

Dean plopped down on the couch and the girl next to him squealed in alarm. “You’re Dean!” she cried. It was Bela Talbot, the British exchange student that was, for lack of better words, a total slut. Dean, of course, had heard of her from his close group of friends. He didn’t quite mind that, though.

He sort of half smirked at her and she leaned into his shoulder, smitten. A million ways he could bed her were racing through his mind. It was pathetic; really, she didn’t offer any hesitation whatsoever.

Dean turned away from the British beauty to lock eyes with the person across from him. If Bela didn’t make Dean pause in surprise, this boy did. Dean even cocked a brow.

The boy across from him was slim, although built, as Dean could see the tone under the boy’s prim button down shirt. He had short tufts of dark brown hair in a somewhat messy manner, but Dean didn’t really care about that – it was his eyes. When he returned eye contact with Dean, all he could do was stare into the guy’s electric blue eyes.

It was only when the boy pushed both eyebrows up that Dean snapped out of his little trance and noticed he was staring right back.

“’m Dean,” he introduced himself. It happened before Dean could think, really. His hand was already extended across the little coffee table.

“Castiel,” the dark haired boy responded. Their hands met, and Dean could have sworn he felt a spark, or at least something practical, like his heart skipping a beat.

Dean cocked his head, trying to regain his arrogance. Suddenly, something triggered a memory.

“I know you from somewhere,” he started, staring at Castiel’s face, trying to remember the specific time, “I definitely know you.”

The electric-eyed boy just looked down at his jean clad thighs; his long dark lashes casting shadows down his cheeks. “I–I don’t think I know you.”

Someone passed the hookah’s hose to Castiel. He gripped it in his fingers and took a long drag, sucking the smoke in. Dean couldn’t turn away from the dude’s extremely hollowed out cheeks. For a second, Castiel looked up and met eyes with Dean once again. This time it made a sweat break out on the back of Dean’s neck.

Why was this prissy brat doing these things to him? A hand ran down the front of Dean’s chest and he remembered the girl next to him.

“You okay?” she asked in a sultry voice, her sexy accent causing Dean’s head to spin. He realized his heart was beating semi-fast and her hand was placed gingerly right over it.

“Yeah,” he breathed out in a husky tone.

She was forgotten almost immediately. Castiel was sucking on the hose once again. Dean knew that you had to inhale really hard maybe a couple times to get lightheaded… he knew this, yet somehow it seemed like Castiel was trying to look this sexy on purpose.

Castiel passed it on to Dean. The dirty blond buffoon just stared at him for a second longer before glancing down at it and grabbing from the boy’s hand.

“Thanks,” Dean almost whispered with a cocky smirk.

One of Dean’s friends piped up, unable to hear Dean’s low tone. “Yo, Dean, remember when we used to…” And Dean decided this Castiel kid had taken up enough of his attention. He wrapped an arm around Bela and smirked at his friend Michael, engaging in the memory of them doing stupid pranks in the past.

Two hours later and more than a few forties drained, Dean was so up close to Castiel that their thighs were pressed against each other, sitting side by side. Bela was nowhere to be found, in fact, neither was his friend Michael…

Castiel hardly looked up at Dean from his phone. Dean could barely make it out, but it looked like he was on some sort of Tinder app. With all his other buddies outside smoking cigs or the girls taking shots at Ash’s kitchen bar, it was just the two boys on the couch.

Occasionally, however, Cas would bite his fat lower lip into his mouth and suck on it for a few seconds.

He just thought if Castiel can be so enticing and hot for no damn reason, two could play at that game.

The tobacco had been changed in the hookah so the boys were still getting high. When it was Castiel’s turn, he would put the hose up to his cock-sucking lips and take a long drag. There was no way he was like this around everyone.

It was a full on competition.

“You know, if I were gay, Cas, I would definitely fuck you,” Dean said in his ear, peering down at the boy to see his reaction. Castiel’s only blushing, nibbling on his lower lip.

A small giggle escaped the boy’s superior lips and Dean looked at him, shocked. “Oh, _if_ you were gay?”

“What,” Dean scoffed, “you don’t want to be fucked by a straight guy?”

At this comment, Castiel’s cheeks heated up. “N—not like it hasn’t happened before,” he said just above a whisper, despite the bubble they were in. The room had been vacated.

“Aww, so I’m not going to be your first?” Dean asked with a playful grin, trying to cheer Cas up as well as letting him know he was going to get fucked tonight.

Castiel looked up at Dean with coy eyes. “How are you planning on fucking me?” he purred back. “Where?” he asked in an exasperated voice.

Looking around, Dean remembered that mostly everyone went to do his or her own thing, so he was a little bit looser with what he was about to say. Glancing down the hall, Dean noticed there was a girl sitting in a boy’s lap in the hallway, half talking half making out, and some others were audibly drinking in the kitchen in the opposite direction, but the living room was absolutely Dean and Castiel’s.

“You want me to describe it to you?” Dean asked with a small chuckle. “Sorry, babe, but I’m a shitty dirty talker.”

And that’s when Castiel tilted his head up and with eyes half hidden under thick black lashes, asked, “Bummer. To be perfectly honest, I’m sick of getting fucked by uptight, closeted fuckboy jocks at my private high school. I want a fag to fuck me,” Castiel murmured and just _almost_ pressed his lips to Dean’s. “I’d really love it if you rammed your fat cock in my tight little hole.”

Dean sat there for a moment, stunned, and willing his boner to go away immediately. He cursed softly, directly on those perfectly fat and round lips.

“Do I look like a fag to you?” Dean asked, an eyebrow cocked. Castiel just curled his lips into a smile. “Your asshole better be as tight as your lips,” Dean growled. In other words, tell anyone, and expect something horrendous.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered rashly, climbing onto the bigger boy’s lap and kissing him hard on the lips. _Finally._ He straddled Dean’s lap, grinding his crotch down to Dean’s hard-on.

Dean reached an arm around the dark haired boy’s hips to bring him in closer, _more friction please_ , but Castiel suddenly broke away. It was like a bucket of ice was dumped on his chest when the hotness was suddenly gone.

Emerald green clashed against electric blue. “But I’d prefer you bought me dinner first.”

The corners of Dean’s lips curled up and he half smirks; he was still crawling his way out of oblivion. “Y—yeah. Only place that should be open is Jack in the Box,” Dean said, scratching the back of his head, “If you’re okay with that in which isn’t a gourmet prepared meal?”

Cas’ smirk was downright sexy. He leaned in close to Dean’s ear, purposefully pressing his hard cock to Dean’s. “Why don’t we stick to your car?”

Somehow, some way, that sentence spoken from that mouth jogged Dean’s memory to something from a while ago—Dean suddenly remembered that this was Castiel Novak, the boy that used to sit next to him in physics in middle school… and the first male to give him a hand job after the summer of eighth grade.

Soon enough, the two were in Dean’s 1967 Chevy Impala, Dean in the driving to the closest fast-food joint. The closest one was just two miles away, but the dark haired male couldn’t quite seem to keep his hands to himself.

Those cock-sucking lips went right to work on Dean’s painfully hard cock. He had to pull over safely to the side of the road as to not be overcome with pleasure and make some stupid fatal mistake, especially in his Baby.

Dean’s hand was glued to the top of Castiel’s head; forcing the boy to go further down, take more of his length into his hot, wet mouth.

“Ffffffuck, Cas,” Dean breathed in a low breath. “I ffffucking can’t…”

Castiel didn’t respond as his speaking utensil was occupied. Dean could feel himself inching closer and closer to the end, but he tried his very best to hold it in… It just wasn’t working.

“Cas, if you don’t stop—” Dean grunted loudly and Castiel whipped his mouth off Dean’s red throbbing cock with a loud pop.

“Forget food. Your house. Now.” Castiel spoke in a harsh tone. Dean didn’t need a second to think about this. Sammy was out. Hopefully Bobby was still out as well.

Dean decided he didn’t give a damn.

He jabbed the keys in the car’s ignition and peeled out of wherever he was. On the way to his house, Castiel continued to pleasure Dean with his mouth. However, he did it in the most painful possible way: just breathing hot air onto it. It was excruciating how much Dean needed to blow his load. The fact that he, _the_ Dean Winchester, was being held off for so long was almost sickening to himself.

Thank God the lights were still off in Dean’s vacant home. The two teens tried to keep it cool for the neighbors, but by the time they reached the door, they were practically sprinting up the stairs.

Castiel pushed Dean onto his bed and the older boy fell onto his back. Castiel slowly placed a knee on either side of Dean’s hips and kissed him passionately on the lips. Dean watched the boy’s moves cautiously, but ended up getting enveloped in a hot kiss.

“You still want to fuck my ass?” Castiel asked between kisses. Dean smirked into the next one.

“You bet that sweet ass I do,” he responded, bringing a hand around and slapping Castiel’s ass playfully. He assisted him in pulling the tight Levis down his thin thighs. “Do you want to sit on Daddy, or do you want him to pound you from behind?” Dean asked Castiel, biting the boy’s lower lip and pulling on it.

Castiel hissed in pain and pleasure. “Either way,” he gulped for air, “as long as I get fucked.”

Dean was getting so swept up in the heat of sex that he took a moment to relish in the moment that he was getting off the bed and pulling his zipper down for the second time that night. He had his cock in hand in instances and his wet, slimy fingers prodding Castiel’s hairless hole. Dean loved sex. But he loved connections more, as much as he hates to admit it.

A few minutes of fingering Cas and listening to his sweet, cute little sex-crazed moans and Dean was pressing his ready cockhead to his entrance. Both boys moaned when it pushed inward. A few seconds were allowed for Castiel to get used to the sizeable cock in his ass but Dean couldn’t hold on for long.

Dean’s sturdy hands gripped onto Castiel’s girlish hips and pulled him in over and over again. Dean prayed that his neighbors were all asleep by now.

Dean heard Castiel screaming something, but it took him a while to snap back into reality and realize Cas was jerking his cock off and cumming already. The crisp image of this boy, who Dean neglected to recall for the longest time, who was so utterly sexy yet cute and refined at the same time—it was so much sensation at once. Dean felt that tell tale heat in his groin. He was going to cum at the sight of Castiel cumming all over himself.

“Fuck! Cas—!” Dean ended up grunting and shooting his load inside the dark haired beauty. Dean’s cock rammed in and out of the tight hole harder and harder as he rode out his orgasm, causing Castiel to make high-pitched little moans that made Dean go wild.

As the high came down, Dean came to a stop. They were both breathing heavily as they glanced at each other under heavy lids.

They disconnected and Dean led Cas to the connecting bathroom to clean themselves off. A long, hot shower later, the two sleepy boys walked back into Dean’s bedroom and fell onto the bed.

“I should go—”

Dean “You’re not going to let another jock fuck you ever again,” Dean declared in a serious voice. “I won’t allow it.”

Castiel blushed a deep scarlet red. “I—“ he began and trailed off. Dean stared at him until those electric blue eyes found his again. A small smile that looked a tad devilish appeared on the boy’s lips. “Then I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written anything in dumb long. i know. i sorry. it's summer for me but i have more college classes starting soon *sobs* i, for some reason, decided to open my docs folder on my computer (which i have not done in AGES) and decided to finish this one. i might do a few more *winks* possibly 
> 
> there are more ficlets on my [tumblr.](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) headcanons always welcome!
> 
> also! a smut [side blog](http://dean-senpai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
